In recent times there have been a number of developments in robotics. However a major problem still faced is the ability to traverse over various conditions, such as surfaces and objects.
Whilst solutions have been proposed, generally the solutions are very specific to the conditions which the robot is able traverse.
Thus, there is a need to substantially overcome, or at least alleviate, one or more disadvantages of existing arrangements, or to provide alternatives to existing arrangements.